Not Laughing
by puckishprosecutor
Summary: Bones and Booth go on dates with others the end result suprises them both.


Hi everyone! Hope you'll decide my latest story is worth the wait. As winter has hit my lovely town and the holidays are over more writing time for me!

Not Laughing

By Puckish Prosecutor

Booth had gotten frustrated and basically had given up on ever being more than friends with Bones.

He still wanted her desperately and was madly in love with her but she had never given him any indication she wanted to be more than best friends and work partners. Or he didn't think she did. She would tell him right?

He decided to settle for that and move on with his life. As much as it pained him he didn't want to live like a monk anymore.

Maybe if he went out with someone else he could forget how he felt about her. It was becoming harder and harder to work with her and not grab her and kiss her senseless among other things.

So when he met a nice woman at Parker;s school, he asked her on a date just dinner and a movie and maybe some dancing. Nothing fancy and she accepted. She was a substitute teacher, pretty but not gorgeous and he thought they might be a nice match.

He returned to his office and was working on catching up on emails when Bones walked in.

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a blouse that matched her eyes and a nice fitting pair of black pants. Her hair was curled around her face in the way that looked the best on her and her eyes were sparkling with something.

She said, "Hi Booth. I wanted to invite you tomorrow to go out with Angela and Hodgins and Cam to celebrate Angela and Hodgins getting back together. We're going to dinner at the Founding Fathers."

He said, "That sounds great Bones but I have a date tomorrow night. A sub at Parker's school. We're going to dinner and to see Sherlock Holmes and maybe dancing. Maybe another night. Tell Angela and Hodgins I'm happy for them and hope it works out this time."

Brennan looked away so Booth couldn't see the look on her face. And it took her a few moments to compose herself.

Finally she said, "That's nice you've found someone. Have a good time. Actually I came over to talk to Sweets about helping me with something on my next book. I'm stuck on something I need a little of his expertise on and just wanted to say hello and invite you for tomorrow while I was here. See you next time we have a case."

She walked out of his office and dashed to the ladies room where she sat in the stall and allowed herself a few sobs.

She had thought he wanted to be more than friends and she wanted it too and was just waiting for the right time to tell him. But obviously if he was going out with someone else he didn't have any stronger feelings for her.

So she decided to go on with her life. She still owed Andrew Hacker a second date. So on her way to Sweets' office she stopped by and asked him to Angela and Hodgins' party.

Later that afternoon Andrew had some paperwork for Booth and went into his office and after they were done going over the paperwork he said, "I hope you don't mind but your partner and I have a date tomorrow night. I'm glad to hear the rumors you are finally together are untrue. She is so beautiful. I had wondered why I hadn't heard from her since we had our one date but she said you've been really busy and since I see your reports I know that's true."

He walked out and Booth was surprised. Well if he was getting on with his life she certainly could be getting on with hers.

He decided to change his plans and called his date and asked her if she minded stopping by a party for his friends. Then he called Angela and told her he would be stopping by the party for awhile after all.

_The next night_

The party was in full swing at the Founding Fathers.

Everyone was happy for Angela and Hodgins. Even Wendell who realized that he and Angela were not in it for the long haul and he had met a nice girl.

Sweets and Daisy were there. Naturally Sweets was carded when he ordered a beer since he was 12. Cam was there with her date, a guy they had met and liked who was a doctor at the local hospital. The other squints were there.

Bones and Andrew arrived a little late after having dinner together. She looked incredible in a black dress that showed off her figure. They were having a good time even though everyone could tell Bones wasn't all that happy.

She wasn't all that happy. The date was going well and Andrew was a nice guy and everything but she felt no chemistry with him. But what was that saying "If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with?"

Angela finally got her alone and said, "Booth told me he is stopping by with a date. I thought I'd warn you. I thought he meant you or else I wouldn't have said anything."

Bones said, "I know he has a date tonight but didn't know he was bringing her here. Well, the more the merrier they say. "

Angela could see the hurt in her friend's eyes and said, "Maybe they won't stay long. Maybe she'll be ugly or have 3 heads. Maybe she'll be a closet serial killer."

Brennan was back talking to Andrew when Booth walked in with his date and she didn't have three heads and wasn't an obvious serial killer.

He brought her over to the group and introduced her as Sally Martin. She seemed nice enough. Bones managed to be pleasant to her and Sally noticed a look pass between her and Booth. He had been nice to her all evening and they had had a good time but he couldn't shut up about his partner.

She thought sadly it was too bad. She might get a few dates out of the relationship and Booth was sure a hottie and a very nice guy but she would never have his heart.

Andrew noticed the looks too. Obviously there was something going on between Booth and Brennan that they were denying. He had seen it before but had hoped he was imagining it since he really liked Brennan.

He truly liked Booth too and thought he had the potential to go all the way up the food chain at the FBI. He was looking at a transfer possibly to Chicago in the near future to a higher position and knew that Booth would be up for his job if the transfer came through.

The evening went smoothly even with the awkwardness and soon everyone left.

Booth took Sally home and asked her out again and she said, "Seeley you're a nice guy, fun to be with and very easy on the eyes but I'm sorry. I saw you with Dr. Brennan and nobody is going to have your heart because she has it lock, stock and barrel. I know you told me you are just partners but the woman obviously is in love with you."

Booth said, "No she isn't. She wants to be just friends and work partners."

Sally said, "Trust me a woman can sense these things. If looks could kill I'd be dead right now with the jealous daggers she sent me with her eyes. You deserve to be happy and Dr. Brennan is who will make you happy. Go after her."

She kissed him on the cheek and left the car and Booth headed home.

Meanwhile Andrew dropped Brennan off and said, "Temperance I had a good time tonight but you are obviously in love with Agent Booth. Don't get me wrong, you're beautiful and smart and fun to be with but I won't go out with you because I can never really have you. And don't worry if you two get together I won't cause any trouble. Technically you don't work for the FBI direcrly so you and Agent Booth can be together."

He kissed her on the cheek and she said, "Thank you. But Booth doesn't feel that way about me or else he would have said so."

Andrew said, "Believe me he does love you. Just go to him and be happy. And let me have a dance at your wedding."

She thanked him and left the car and walked up to her apartment and Andrew was off.

She had a lot to think about and spent a restless night tossing and turning and going over her options.

Booth didn't have a lot of sleep either as he tossed and turned in his own bed trying to decide what to do.

_Next morning_

Brennan was sitting at her table in her apartment having breakfast when a very familiar knock on the door was heard.

She went to open it and there was her partner looking his usual hotter than a tamale self but he looked tired and also a little nervous.

She invited him in and they sat together on her couch.

Brennan asked, "How was your date last night?"

Booth said, "It was nice. Sally is a nice woman and very pretty. I took her home right after the party because it was getting late. How did it go with Andrew?"

Brennan said, "It was nice. And we went home right after the party ended too. You're going to laugh at what he said because it's so ridiculous."

Booth asked "What did he say?"

Brennan said, "He said you're in love with me. That's crazy. Please don't die laughing because I really would miss you if you do."

Booth said, "Then you're going to die laughing because Sally said the same thing. That you're in love with me."

But neither of them were laughing they looked at each other startled.

Brennan finally gathered up her guts and asked "Would you laugh if I told you Sally is right?"

Booth said, "Only if you laugh if I tell you Andrew is right too."

Brennan said, "Andrew is right."

Booth said, "So is Sally."

Brennan said, "I love you, Booth"

Booth said, "I love you too Bones."

Booth was about to put his arms around Bones and seal it with a kiss but she made the first move and kissed him first.

It was like 10,000 atomic bombs went off as their lips met for the first time that wasn't blackmailed.

After a lot of tongue and a little hands under the shirt action on both their parts they pulled apart breathless,

Booth gathered himself and said, "As much as I would like to continue we do have to get to work today and while I do want to take you right now and right here, I think we should wait awhile."

Brennan said, "I think that's a good idea although there is nothing more that I would like than to forget work today and spend the day in my bed together."

They kissed again and then they went to work.

A few weeks later after a few dates and more and more intimacy on a beautiful starlit night they were at Booth's apartment and the kisses grew more and more intense and this time Brennan stood up, took his hand and said "We may be arrested tonight, Agent Booth."

Booth asked, "Why?"

Brennan said "Because we're going to break the law."

Booth asked "What law?"

Brennan said, "It's time. The laws of physics."

And they proceeded to his bedroom where they broke every law physics had ever had over and over again. And they invented a few more of their own to break.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
